tales_of_a_wonderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hulksicle
Hulksicle is the Thirty-First Episode of the Avengers Show. Official Synopsis The Board of Evil recruits a new villain for their team, Olaf. The New Member Proves his worth be defeating most of the recruits that are already in The Board of Evil. After he Attacks the Hulk, freezing him. Plot Tony finally finishes making his new suit, Mark 45. He finally tries it on and uses it. He decides to show the others who are watching a movie. They check out his new suit. War Machine points out that he looks like. After, Tony checks on the creators, and asks Snoopy how the problematic bomb is going and he tells him that the other creators took it to the city. Hulk leaves to go to the city. Back at the Board of Evil's base, the Board of Evils's team has gotten larger, and Leader Monkey introduces a new recruit, Olaf. Dallas thinks he is weak, and attacks him, but Olaf manages to defeat Dallas, and changes his mind, Olaf beats up Dallas. General Duck commands Olaf to freeze the Hulk, and Olaf leaves to do it. In the city, Hulk runs into the creators, and they tell him that someone stole the Problematic Bomb, and it wasn't the Board of Evil. While Hulk is questioning who stole it, he is attacked by Olaf. Olaf makes it snow while he fights the Hulk. Hulk begins stomping Olaf and beating him. Olaf gets his ice ball ready and throws it once Hulk throws his next punch, leaving Hulk frozen. Rob breaks Hulk out by using his Guitar. Rob tells Hulk that Tony is around the area, so Hulk goes to Tony. Hulk tells Tony about Olaf. Tony takes off and Hulk follows. Olaf enters the Board of Evil's base telling them that he froze the Hulk. Everyone is shocked to hear this news. Then comes in Iron Man, attacking Olaf. Olaf tries to escape, but Iron Man gets him and beats him. As Olaf tries to run away again, Hulk arrives and beats him up. Tony shoots a tank missile and does damage to the Board of Evil's base. Dallas decides to follow them. Dallas attacks the Hulk and knocks him over. Iron Man comes up with a plan to go undercover as henchman. So he pretends to beat Hulk up, and Dallas welcomes him to the team. Later on, Olaf asks Snoopy did he get the package, and Snoopy reveals the Problematic Bomb. Character Debuts * Olaf Major Events * Olaf join The Board of Evil. * Iron Man creators a New Suit, Mark 45. * Hulk gets frozen in Ice. * Iron Man goes undercover in the Board of Evil. * It is revealed that Snoopy has been working with Olaf. Characters * Iron Man * Thor * Hulk * Hawkeye * Falcon * War Machine * Spider-Man * Ant-Man * Batman * Superman * Rob * Lucy * Casey (Cameo) Villains * Electro * Monkey Joe Joe * Dallas * Leader Monkey * General Duck * Professor Quack * Olaf (Debut) Trivia Allusions * War Machine points out that Tony looks like someone they fought before, which is Henchman. Category:Episodes Category:The Avengers Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Board of Evil Arc